Reading Their Fate The Outsiders
by Nukas
Summary: *ON HIATUS* When the greasers find Pony's English Assignment 1 week before the story actually begins, they realize the mysterious book that appeared, tells them their fate. Pony's 12 in this but everyone else is the same. Warning: Fluff and Pony being Pony. Disclaimer: I am very jealous of the director-Francis Ford Coppola-and the writer-S.E Hinton-, I don't own the book-nor-movie
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey everyone! I love this book so much that I decided to write a fic about it! Honestly it is kind of a Au because of Pony's age...**_

 _ **Anyway, this takes place a week before the story begins. I decide to give the boys a heads up of what's to come..**_

 _ **Ages:**_

 _ **Ponyboy: 12 (Was basically 11 last week, just turned 12)**_

 _ **Everyone is the same as was in the book..**_

 _ **Example;**_

 _ **Darry: 20**_

 _ **Sodapop: (Quote) "Sixteen-going-on-Seventeen" ~Ponyboy**_

 _ **So, this explains why Dally and Johnny-boy are still alive. Also, Pony isn't a fucking time traveller, he really didn't write the book, and he is younger in this AU. He is 12 when everything goes down, including death, shooting, and the rumbles and everything.**_

 _ **Anyway Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I am very jealous of the director-Francis Ford Coppola-and the writer-S.E Hinton-, because I don't own the book-nor-movie ;(**_

 _ **I am simply borrowing S.E Hinton's characters for mere entertainment and writing.**_

The rain was pouring outside as most of the gang was gathered in the living room. Outside, the rain poured down in buckets and occasionally, large bolts of lightning flashed with the echoing sound of thunder following.

Two-bit was sitting on the floor watching Mickey, a plate of chocolate cake and a can of beer sitting beside him. Soda and Dally were playing Poker at the table towards the corner of the room, Soda attempting to cheat like always. Darry sat in his chair reading the newspaper, glancing up at the door occasionally, waiting for Ponyboy to walk through the door. Steve was currently talking with Dally and Soda. Steve trying to mess up Dally-of course to help Soda win.

Darry, Steve, and Soda had all gotten off early that day because of the thunderstorm that had started around the late afternoon and Two-bit well, being Two-bit, decided to skip school for the day. Dally was there because, hey, rain days were hang days. The rain was still going after at least 3 hours, still showing no signs of giving up.

Lightning suddenly flashed outside and a large boom of thunder suddenly echoed through the house. The lights flickered repeatedly and finally went out, along with the TV. Soda and Steve both jumped, Soda's cards dropping from their hands and scattering over the table. Dally looked up, he tried to pass off the slight shake of the chair of him getting up, Soda knew he jumped, he was too prideful to admit it. Darry whipped his head to the side and looked through the window, looking for something that would tell him what happened. He couldn't see anything though through the buckets of rain falling outside. He assumed that lightning had struck their power source, causing the electricity to go out. Darry knew it would eventually be fixed so he decided not to worry about it.

 **"Well. I'm bored."** Two-bit announced loudly after finishing his can of beer. He threw the can onto his empty plate, where his cake had been before he had eaten it. He stood up and stretched, his muscles feeling stiff from sitting, not moving, for that amount of time.

 **"Why don't you read a book or somethin'? "** Soda replied, not looking up from his cards that he had gathered up just the moment before. An ace slipped out of his jacket sleeve, leading Dally to glare at his friend as he noticed. Soda just smiled like a little kid who just got busted for something that they had done.

Two-bit just shrugged and got to his feet to look around. Ponyboy always left books around the house, even though Darry had told him to clean them up, so Two-bit was bound to find one. He searched the living room finding a few books in a few random places, but none of them seemed to interest him. They all just seemed boring to him. Two-bit didn't understand how Pony could read books like that. He was about to give up and just sit in front of the Television and wait for us electricity to turn back on, when a few pieces of notebook paper caught his eye. It was sitting on the windowsill, and Two-bit reached out to grab it.

His eyes scanned the first couple lines and a slight smirk grew across his face. He couldn't believe what he had found.

 **"Hey guys!"** Two-bit called. **"Look what I found."** He sang it loudly like a kindergartener, and then he waved the paper in front of himself, holding the front facing everyone else. Soda, Steve, and Darry all looked up as Two-bit spoke to them.

Soda was the first to go up to Two-bit and grab the paper from him. He also quickly looked over the first couple lines of paper, a smile growing on his face as he realized what this was.

 **"Nice find Two-bit."** congratulated Soda.

The first line of the paper said, _"The Outsiders by Ponyboy Curtis"_. They were both curious what the book was about. But after reading the first few pages of the stapled paper book, they realized it was about Pony, and they both guessed it was written by Ponyboy too.

Suddenly, another large bolt of lightning struck, almost as loud and bright as the one that knocked out their power. At the same time as the lightning strike, the front door swung open, causing everyone to jump slightly at the loud noise of the following thunder and whip their heads in the direction of the door.

There standing in the doorway, was an agitated and soaking wet ...Ponyboy and Johnny.

 **"Hey Ponyboy! Hey Johnny-Cakes!"** Soda exclaimed, a smirk hidden on his face with a smile. **"Where you been?"** When he had saw that it was Ponyboy that had opened the door, he had hidden the paper behind his back.

 **"Oh just walking home from school."** Ponyboy paused, throwing his book bag onto the floor beside him so that if leaned against the wall. **"In the rain."** He turned to face Steve, a slight glare on his face. **"When** _ **someone**_ **was supposed to pick us up."**

Steve tried to hold back a smirk unsuccessfully as he looked at Pony from the table. He covered his mouth with his hand, resting an elbow on the table. He dropped his hand so that his entire lower arm rested on the table.

 **"Oops."** Steve lied, not even bothering to hide his smirk anymore. **"I guess I forgot."**

Water was practically dripping off of Ponyboy's clothes, causing his clothes to cling to his skin. Steve was supposed to pick Pony and Johnny up today from school and drive him to his house, but when he didn't show up, Pony was forced to walk home in the pouring rain. He was not happy.

 **"I'm gonna kill you Randle!"** Pony said with a glare. Johnny, never one to talk, but still dangerous, gave a rare chilling glare.

Steve didn't even get a chance to respond before Ponyboy had tackled him to the ground, taking him by surprise. Pony grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him, pinning both of them to his back. He sat on Steve's back, glaring at him.

 **"Say 'Uncle!'"** Ponyboy commanded, holding Steve's arms behind him.

 **"No."** Steve refused. He yanked back on his arms, struggling to free them from Ponyboy's grip. **"Damn. Since** _ **when**_ **were** _ **you**_ **strong Ponyboy?"**

This remark only made Ponyboy pull Steve's arms farther up his back, causing Steve to slightly grimace.

 **"This is hilarious!"** Two-bit exclaimed. **"If only I had a camera!"**

 **"Shit! Steve this is just pathetic. An 11 year old pinned ya. Come on."** Dally agreed.

 **"Shut it both of you, and he's 12."** Steve said agitatedly. **"You shouldn't be attacking me!"** Steve spoke, talking to Ponyboy. **"Soda was going to read your theme essay!"**

Ponyboy immediately turned his head to look at Soda, seeing the papers in his hand. Soda had forgotten about them during Pony's outburst and let his hands- which held the theme- rest at his side.

 **"Damn you Steve."** Soda muttered just loud enough that everyone could hear.

Ponyboy immediately let go of Steve, allowing him to stand up and rub his aching arms. Pony looked confused.

" **I didn't write a theme.."** But Soda thought he was bluffing, trying to get him to drop his guard, or think it was trash and just forget about it.

 **"Hmm, let's see here."** Soda teased, beginning to read the paper by holding it above his head. **"When I stepped ou-"**

 **"Soda. That's enough."** Everyone turned to face Darry as he spoke, for they forgot he was there. Darry had stayed quiet before then, watching them all with interest until he had decided to speak up. Everyone must have forgotten that he was sitting there watching.

Darry stood up and walked over to Soda and Ponyboy and snatched the paper from Soda's grip.

 **"Hey!"** Soda yelled at his older brother, not bothering to move. **"Give it back."**

Darry just ignored his younger brother and went back to his chair and sat down, holding the paper out a reading distance in front of himself.

 **"Come on everyone!"** Darry said as if he were talking to a bunch of children. He turned to face everyone else. **"Story time."**

Steve's arms no longer hurt and his smirk returned to his face as he realized Darry was about to read Ponyboy's theme essay. Soda crossed his arms and frowned. He had wanted to tease his baby brother with it, but he didn't bother arguing with Darry, Soda knew he wouldn't win.

" **Guys I really didn't write that.."**

" **Maybe you should listen to Ponyboy, I-I would think I knew what he wrote.."** Johnny trailed off shyly.

" **That's what Pone wants you to think Johnny."** Soda said, scanning over the first few lines real quick, leaning over Darry's shoulder. 

Not bothering to look over at Pony. **"You shouldn't have left it out."**

Ponyboy let out an agitated groan sat down on the floor; he wanted to hear it too, though he felt a feeling in his gut, saying they shouldn't be reading this.

Meanwhile, everyone had gathered around Darry. Soda and Steve were sitting on the couch with Two-bit sitting on the floor in front of Darry's chair. Dally was sitting on a chair he brought from the kitchen. Johnny was sandwiched between Soda and Steve.

 **"I really have a bad feeling about this."** Ponyboy told them from his spot on the floor, leaning on Soda's legs. Though he was extremely aggravated, you could tell in his voice he really meant it.

 **"We love you too."** Soda said smirking; he really still thought his brother was trying to pull his leg.

It was silent after that.

 **"Here we go."** Darry said, ignoring his younger brothers' quick conversation. He returned his focus to the top of the page and began reading. **"Chapter 1.."**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Hey guys! I am going on with the second chapter here and I'll tell you something...**

 **These** ** _"reading the story"_** **fics are harder than they seem. You literally need the book next to you, so I put a lot of work into this..**

 **Also, if you're into tmnt (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) I do make fan fictions about it, I have a Raph and Mikey one shot as well as a human Au. Also, I have a SWR (Star Wars Rebels) one shot as well 'bout Ezra and Zeb since you don't find any of them anymore in a brotherly one shot.**

 **Sorry. Not sorry. (for self advertising)**

 **Disclaimer: I am very jealous of the director-Francis Ford Coppola-and the writer-S.E Hinton-, because I don't own the book-nor-movie ;(**

 **I am simply borrowing S.E Hinton's characters for mere entertainment and writing.**

As the group crowded round Darry as if he was a story teller, which he kind of his, Pony was seriously wondering how the book even turned up.

Steve and Soda were on the couch, squashing Johnny in between in a brotherly way. Two-Bit was on the floor in front of Darry's chair like a child, meanwhile Dally was in a chair he brought from the kitchen; finally, Pony sat cross-legged on the floor, beside the couch.

 **"When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I only had two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home."**

What? The gang looked around confused. This never happened.

"Pone, when did this happen? I know you go to see movies a lot but one of us are always with ya. If not, those are the nights Darry's blasting your head off." Soda was honestly confused. This never happened, did it?

"Maybe if we continue we'll find out, _Soda_." Dally said this irritated. This is one of the times Ponyboy was thankful for Dally.

So, Darry continued.

 **"I was wishing I looked like Paul Newman- he looks tough and I don't- but I guess my own looks aren't so bad. I have light-brown, almost red hair and greenish-gray eyes. I wish they were more gray, because I hate most guys with green eyes, but I have to be content with what I have."**

"What's wrong with the looks you have? Ya know, when you get older you'll look more tough- just wait 'till it sets in Pony." Soda said this confused, he thought Pony was tough looking, at least for his age

"Well, he has a point, he is pretty ugly!" Two-Bit smirked- even as a pillow from Pony's direction hit him.

 **"My hair is longer than a lot of boys wear theirs, squared off in the back and long at the front and sides, but I am a greaser and most of my neighborhood rarely bothers to get a haircut. Besides, I look better with long hair.**

 **I had a long walk home and no company, but I usually lone it anyway, for no reason except that I like to watch movies undisturbed so I can get into them and live them with the actors."**

"Geez kid, deep much?" Steve asked this grinning. But honestly, everyone in the room was shocked, no one knew Pony liked thinking so deeply.

But as Darry turned the page he found a note.

"Look, a note."

Darry opened the small note after taking it out of the page.

 ** _'_** ** _Hello gang. I will not tell you how I got it- nor why it is here, so do not wonder too much, the answer will never reveal itself. In the next week you will go though a lot. After the events of the next week have happened, Ponyboy Curtis will have documented his thoughts and Point of View on the events in a theme he had given to his English teacher as extra credit to save his grade. I request you read this book together, and do not separate, at some point in this book, I will ask you to get a few people on the given list, if my requirements are not met, I can only pray you save yourselves. I am only trying to help you. Again, do not wonder how you got this book/theme. It will never reveal itself._**

 ** _~Writer; Ponyboy Curtis_**

 ** _~From; Write B.M'_**

The gang was left struck.  
Two-Bit was, as always, first to break the silence.

"So, I am guessing this is either a prank, or some weird freaky shit we shouldn't get involved in."

"No shit Matthews." Dally was irritated, he was about to get up and out the door when he cursed under his breath. "No way I'm gonna be able to make it out in that weather.. it's raining fucking Cats n' Dogs and shit."

Basically his way of saying, _'I'm just as fucking curious as what this is all 'bout.'_

"S-should we keep reading?" Surprisingly, Johnny asked this question.

"Why not?" Steve said, shrugging.

 **"When I see a movie with someone it's kind of uncomfortable, like having someone read your book over your shoulder. I'm different that way. I mean, my second-oldest brother, Soda-"**

"I'm mentioned!" Soda was hit in the face with a pillow, coming from Steve's direction.

 **", who is sixteen-going-on-seventeen, never cracks a book at all, and my oldest brother, Darrel, who we call Darry, works too long and hard to be interested in a story or drawing a picture, so I'm not like them. And nobody in our gang digs movies and books the way I do. For a while there, I thought I was the only person in the world that did. So I loned it."**

Everyone in the gang face palmed, except Pony and Johnny of course.

"Seriously Pone? No one likes it like ya do, so of course- the usual Ponyboy move- you lone it. As a greaser you should never lone it, 'specially at your age! But of course, ya do- why?- because you never use your head!"

"Seriously Darry lay off 'im!" Soda always stuck up for Pony, and Pony made sure to let Soda know how thankful he was by smiling a sad smile at Soda.

"Come on Darry, the kid just walked down a street alone, what trouble could he get into?" At least Two-Bit had Pony's side, little did he know how wrong he was.

Darry rolled his eyes but continued, figuring the same, _'how much trouble could he get into?'_. Yet they all knew, as greasers they always found a way to get jumped by Socs; and Pony being a trouble magnet so young, they all thought the worse scenarios in their heads.

 **"Soda tries to understand, at least, which is more than Darry does. But then, Soda is different from anybody; he understands everything, almost. Like he's never hollering at me all the time the way Darry is, or treating me as if I was six instead of twelve. I love Soda more than I've ever loved anyone, even Mom and Dad."**

"Damn Soda! Pone worships the ground you walk on!" Steve said this while laughing, soon everyone else was too, 'cept for Pony who was blushes, his ears red.

"Yeah, does anyone else find this creepy! What is he Pony? Your lover!" Two-Bit was laughing hard, nearly out of breath.

"ha ha, laugh it up." Pony said not amused, he drew one of his legs close to his chest.

"We're just kidding Pony." Darry sounded calm now, he was chuckling kindly at his brother, realizing Pony was not happy with them laughing at his inner thoughts.

Pony sighed, the gang took this as a sign to quit laughing, Darry took it as a sign to continue.

 **"He's always happy-go-lucky and grinning, while Darry's hard and firm and rarely grins at all. But then, Darry's gone through a lot in his twenty years, grown up so fast. Sodapop'll never grow up at all. I don't know which way's best. I'll find out one of these days.**

 **Anyway, I went on walking home, thinking about the movie, and then suddenly wishing I had some company. Greasers can't walk alone too much or they'll get jumped, or someone will come by and scream "Greaser!" at them, which doesn't make you feel too hot, if you know what I mean."**

The whole gang nodded. They knew what he meant exactly.

 **"We get jumped by Socs. I'm not sure how you spell it, (** Two-Bit, " Of _course_ he'll worry 'bout the spelling!: Soda, "Not sure anyone knows how.." **) but it's the abbreviation of the Socials, the jet set, the West-side rich kids. It's the term 'Greaser', which is used to class all us boys on the East side. We're poorer than the Socs and the middle class. I reckon we're wilder, too. Not like the Socs, who jump greasers and wreck houses and throw beer blasts for kicks, and get editorials in the paper for being a public disgrace on day and an asset to society the next. Greasers are almost like hoods; we steal things and drive old souped-up cars and hold up gas stations and have a gang fight once in a while."**

Everyone nodded. They, again, understood.

"See! Every peaceful little Pone sees it too! Socs do ten things bad- breaking laws and crap, and the next day they're getting the noble prize! But if a greaser breaks just one little law, oh no! We get bad rep for life- and in some cases, *cough* Dally *cough*, we get in jail and held up at stations! It just ain't fair!" Two-Bit ranted.

"You done?"

"Yeah Johnny, I'm done."

 **"I don't mean I do things like that. Darry would kill me if I got into trouble with the police."**

"Damn right I would." Said Darry, shifting in his seat.

 **"Since Mom and Dad were killed in an auto wreck, the three of us get to stay together only as long as we behave. So Soda and I stay out of trouble as much as we can, and we're careful not to get caught when we can't. I only mean that most greasers do things like that, just like we wear our hair long and dress in blue jeans and T-shirts, or leave our shirttails out and wear leather jackets and tennis shoes or boots. I'm not saying that either Socs or greasers are better; that's just the way things are."**

"It shouldn't be." Johnny said softly. Though he was the only person to say it out loud, everyone in the room nodded their head or said something in agreement. It just shouldn't be.

 **"I could have waited to go to the movies until Darry or Sodapop got off work. They would have gone with me, or driven me there, or walked along, although Soda just can't sit still long enough to enjoy a movie and they bore Darry to death. Darry thinks his life is enough without inspecting other people's. Or I could have gotten one of the gang to come along, one of the four boys Darry and Soda and I have grown up with and consider family-"**

"I'm touched!" Two-Bit cried dramatically, putting one hand over his forehead and leaning back on his other hand, legs stretched out, eyes closed and put in an overrated pose. Only for another pillow, this time from Dally's direction, to hit him in the face. "How many pillows do you guys keep in your living room? Hell, how many do you keep in people's reach?"

"Want to find out?"

"Nah. I'd rather not Dally!"

Dally rolled his eyes and waved Darry to keep reading, so, he did.

 **"We're almost as close as brothers; when you grow up in a tight-knit neighborhood like ours you get to know each other real well. If I had thought about it, I could have called Darry and he would have come by on his way home and picked me up, or Two-Bit Matthews-"**

"I'm mentioned again!" This time the pillow came from Pony.

 **"- one of our gang- would have come to get me in his car if I had asked him, but sometimes I just don't use my head. It drives my brother Darry nuts when I do stuff like that, 'cause I'm supposed to have a high IQ and everything, but I don't use my head. Besides, I like walking.**

 **I about decided I didn't like it so much, though, when I spotted that red Corvair trailing me."**

Everyone went silent.  
"S-Socs?" Johnny sounded afraid, like the rest of them. If that note was true, Pony could be in danger.

Dally, not caring who saw anymore, gave Johnny a look that said clearly; _'If anyone lays a hand on you or the kid, so help me, I will rip them limb from limb._ ' This look settled Johnny a bit, not enough though.

 **"I was almost two blocks from home then, so I started walking a little faster. I had never been jumped, but I had seen Johnny after four Socs got hold of him, and it wasn't pretty. Johnny was scared of his own shadow after that. Johnny was sixteen then."**

Johnny put his head down, Steve laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, come on now. It's over Johnny." Steve tried consulting him.

 **"I knew it wasn't any use though - the fast walking, I mean- even before the Covair pulled up beside me and five Socs got out. I got pretty scared- I'm kind of small for twelve even though I have a good build, and those guys were bigger than me. I automatically hitched my thumbs in my jeans and slouched, wondering if I could get away if I made a break for it. I remembered Johnny- his face all cut up and bruised, and I remembered how he had cried when we found him, half-conscious, in the corner lot. Johnny had it awful rough at home- it took a lot to make him cry."**

Johnny kept his head down but everyone was scared and sad at the same time. Scared for Pony- if and how he was going to get jumped, if he gave a valid description of the Socs, well lets say they had something to do after the chapter; go out, find a red Covair, and find the same five Socs Pony described. They also felt sad for Johnny, no kid deserved what he got. No kid.

"Got a point Pony, Johnny's one of the toughest." Soda was obviously trying to cheer up Johnny but Johnny wasn't biting. Darry got the point and continued to break the awkward silence that had followed.

 **"I was sweating something fierce, although I was cold. I could feel my palms getting clammy and the perspiration running down my back. I get like that when I'm real scared. I glanced around for a pop bottle or a stick or something- Steve Randle, Soda's best buddy, had once held off four guys with a busted pop bottle- but there was nothing."**

"Really? You believed that? I was just pulling ya leg Pony. Geez, so gullible." He said hoping to get some irratation out of Pony, who instead, just gave him the 'Pony Glare'- officially dubbed 'The Pony Glare' by Two-Bit, who actually felt frightened by the twelve year old's glare at one point. Everyone used to think it was the cutest thing when he was a kid, as he got older, it became scarier but remained a joke to the gang.

 **"So I stood there like a bump on a log while they surrounded me. I don't use my head. They walked slowly, silently, smiling.**

 **"Hey, grease," one said in an over-friendly voice. "We're gonna do you a favor, greaser. We're gonna cut all that long greasy hair off."**

 **He had on a madras shirt. I can still see it. Blue madras. One of them laughed, then cussed me out in a low voice. I couldn't think of anything to say. There isn't a whole lot you can say while waiting to get mugged, so I kept my mouth shut.**

 **"Need a haircut, greaser?" The medium-sized blond pulled a knife out of his black pocket and flipped the blade open."**

Darry couldn't continue. Everyone was seething, even little Johnny. Whether or not it hasn't happened yet, the boys couldn't handle the thought of someone mugging their Pony. Soda and Darry looked 'bout ready to commit murder, while the other boys looked just as radiant. Pony looked sheepish and felt small.

"Guys, Guys this hasn't happened yet. I'm OK. Look. I'm safe and now that I know, no one can hurt me. See."

The gang looked at him and it calmed them a bit. But none of them couldn't help but feel scared and worried for Pony. Especially his brothers.

 **"I finally thought of something to say. "No."**

"Really Pone? No? I got to have a chat with ya about how to smack talk." Two-Bit said trying to lighten the mood. Except the fact that no one laughed, Two-Bit counted it down as a lose.

 **"I was backing up, away from that knife. Of course I backed right into one of them. They had me down in a second. They had my arms and legs pinned down and one of them was sitting on my chest with my knees on my elbows, if you don't think that hurts, you're crazy. I could smell English Leather shaving lotion and stale tobacco, and I wondered foolishly if I would suffocate before they did anything. I was scared so bad I was wishing I would. I fought to get loose, and almost did for a second; then they tightened up on me and the one on my chest slugged me a couple of times. So I lay still, swearing at them between gasps. A blade was held against my throat.**

 **"How'd you like that haircut to begin just below the chin?"**

 **It occurred to me then that they could kill me."**

Darry froze as him and everyone in the gang went pale. "K-Kill him? Kill Pony?" Soda's voice was quiet and sounded scared for a rare moment in his life.

"Guys remember, right here. Nothing's happened to me, nothing ever will." Pony tried, but couldn't quite return the color to the gang's skin."

 **"I started screaming for Soda, Darry, anyone. Someone put his hand over my mouth, and I bit it as hard as I could, tasting the blood running through my teeth."**

"Good." Dally stated it in a simple tone, that was his way of saying he was proud.

"Totally not creepy.." Two-Bit said taking worried glances over at Pony who smirked, giving a fake hiss. This made Two-Bit scoot farther on the floor away from Pony.

"That's exactly what you should do." Darry said, giving a rare grin at Pony.

Soda then smirked at his little brother, leaning over Johnny's lap to the floor where Pony sat curled up, he ruffled Pony's hair playfully.

 **"I heard a muttered curse and got slugged again, and they were stuffing a handkerchief in my mouth. One of them kept saying, "Shut him up, for Pete's sake, shut him up!"**

Then there were shouts and pounding of feet, and the Socs jumped up and left me lying there, gasping, I lay there and wondered what in the world was happening- people were jumping over me and running by me and I was too dazed to figure it out. Then someone had me under the armpits and was hauling me to my feet. It was Darry.

"Future us to the rescue! Another fucking pillow?!"

"You had it comin' Two-Bit." Dally replied bored.

 **"Are you all right, Ponyboy?"**

 **He was shaking me and I wished he'd stop. I was dizzy enough anyway. I could tell it was Darry though- partly because of the voice and partly because Darry's always rough with me without meaning to be.**

 **"I'm okay. Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm okay."  
He stopped instantly. "I'm sorry."**

 **He wasn't really. Darry isn't ever sorry for anything he does."**

"Yes I am." Darry bit his lip. Was this really how Pony thought about him?

Pony looked down, embarrassed.

"Cut Darry some slack, Pony." Steve, as ever against Pony, stood up for Darry.

 **"It seems funny to me that he should look just exactly like my father and act exactly the opposite from him. My father was only forty when he died and he looked twenty-five and a lot of people thought Darry and Dad were brothers instead of father and son. But they only looked alike- my father was never rough with anyone without meaning to be.**

 **Darry is six-feet-two, broad-shouldered and muscular. He had dark-brown hair that kicks out in the front and a slight cowlick in the back- just like Dad's- but Darry's eyes are his own. He's got eyes that are like two pieces of pale blue-green ice. They've got a determined set to them, like the rest of him. He looks older than twenty- tough, cool, and smart. He would be real handsome if his eyes weren't so cold. He doesn't understand anything that isn't plain hard fact. But he uses his head.**

 **I sat down again, rubbing my cheek were I'd been slugged the most. Darry jammed his fists in his pockets. "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"**

 **They did. I was smarting and aching and my chest was sore and I was so nervous my hands were shaking and I wanted to start bawling, but you just don't say that to Darry.**

 **"I'm okay."**

"What do you mean, 'You just don't say that to Darry." ? Ponboy you know you can tell me anything right? I ain't gonna bite ya. If you're in pain, I need to know."

Darry didn't like how Ponyboy's answer was hesitant, "Yeah, I know Darry..."

Darry felt bad, how come he never noticed how hesitant Pony was around him?

 **"Sodapop came loping back. By then I had figured that all that noise I had heard was the gang coming to rescue me. He dropped down beside me, examining my head.**

 **"You've got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?"  
I only looked at him blankly. "I did?"**

 **He pulled out a handkerchief, wet the end of it with his tongue, and pressed it gently against the side of my head.  
"You're bleeding like a stuck pig."**

 **"I am?"  
"Look!" He showed me the handkerchief, reddened as if by magic. "Did they pull a blade on you?"**

 **I remembered that voice: "Need a haircut, greaser?" The blade must've slipped while he was trying to shut me up. "Yeah."**

Growls began rising from the room, Soda and Darry's were the loudest.

"I say, after we done with this little book 'ere, the first thing we all do, is go out and find us some Socs in a red Covair and wearing blue madras ski jackets." Was Dally's suggestion.

"Hell fucking yeah." Soda agreed one-hundred percent. And Darry didn't even comment on Soda's language around Pony. He was just as pissed.

 **"Soda is handsomer that anyone else I know. Not like Darry- Soda's movie-star kind of handsome, the kind that people stop on the street to watch go by. He's not as tall as Darry, and he's a little slimmer, but he has a finely drawn, sensitive face that somehow manages to be reckless and thoughtful at the same time. He's got dark-gold hair that he combs back- long and silky and straight- and in the summer the sun bleaches it to a shinning wheat-gold. His eyes are dark brown- lively, dancing, recklessly laughing eyes that can be gentle and sympathetic one moment and blazing with anger the next. He had Dad's eyes, but Soda is one of a kind. He can get drunk in a drag race or dancing without ever getting near alcohol. In our neighborhood it's rare to find a kid who doesn't drink once in a while. But Soda never touches a drop- he doesn't need to. He gets drunk on just plain living. And he understands everybody."**

Everyone in the room was laughing.

"Blazing with anger- Grrrrr!" Soda tried intimating that part, laughing.

Then Steve spoke up. "He gets drunk on just plain living. Seems legit, Soda!"

Everyone calmed down before Two-Bit began leaning closely into Soda's face. Soda leaning back, pulling his legs up on the couch, freaked out by Two-Bit.

"What the living, actual, hell Two-Bit!"  
"What? I'm trying to see your, 'Sensitive face that somehow manages to be reckless and thoughtful at the same time'!" He said it with a dreamy voice, making his pitch go higher to imitate a girl's. He batted his eye lashes, and after that, and the swat to the face he'd duck, it took everyone a while to calm down before Darry decided to continue before things could get more weird.

 **"He looked at me more closely. I looked away hurriedly, because, if you want to know the truth, I was starting to bawl. I knew I was as white as I felt and I was shaking like a leaf.**

 **Soda just put his hand on my shoulder. "Easy Ponyboy. They ain't gonna hurt you no more."**

 **"I know." I said, but the ground began to blur and I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. I brushed them away impatiently. "I'm just a little spooked, that's all." I drew a quivering breath and quit crying. You just don't cry in front of Darry. Not unless you're hurt like Johnny had been that day we found him in the vacant lot. Compared to Johnny I wasn't hurt at all."**

Pony looked down. "Pony, just because you ain't hurt like Johnny was doesn't make you less important." Darry said it softly, how could Pony be afraid to cry in front of him, how could his baby be afraid of him like that?

"Understood?" Soda asked, concluding Darry's statement.

"Yeah."

"I'm kind of hungry."

" _Really_? _Now_?" Soda looked at Two-Bit incredulously.

"Like that's anything new Two-Bit." Steve said, swatting at Two-Bit's head.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, don't you understand when the Curtis brothers are havin' their _'moments'_?" Dally said grinning like a shark with a smug smirk.

"Moments?" Soda challenged playfully.

"How 'bout this? We'll grab some snacks or somethin' from the fridge, then continue, _Savvy_?" Darry said, obviously trying to keep the peace.

"Sounds good."

"Finally!"

"Ok."

"Sure."

"Fine."

And of _course_ , Johnny (as ever silent) just smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2 (Finale)

**_Hey guys! Ok so, first of all lettmeh apologize!_**

 ** _Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry (continues for about... 3 days)_**

 ** _Also, I want to say sorry, because this will be the final chapter (I think). Look, about a year ago, or whatever, I wrote some of the next chapter for this book, and then got busy and after all this time I can't find the book. ;(_**

 ** _So, sadly, this might be the end. I was going to leave this chapter in my PC but I decided to be nice and put up whatever it holds. It is unfinished and I truly, deeply, apologize._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I am very jealous of the director-Francis Ford Coppola-and the writer-S.E Hinton-, because I don't own the book-nor-movie ;(_**

 ** _I am simply borrowing S.E Hinton's characters for mere entertainment and writing._**

* * *

Everyone got seated, each carrying something to eat and/or drink.

Darry only got some coffee, whilst Two-Bit basically raided the poor fridge (i.e he grabbed, like TWO pieces of chocolate cake, grabbed a couple beers, grabbed a bag of chips, and finally, a chocolate bar... How much can this guy eat?) Soda grabbed some cake before, _"Fat ass eats it all!"_ , as well as a can of soda. _"Well, at least this_ fatass _, doesn't drink its own kind!" ~ Words of wisdom from Two-Bit, referring to Soda drinking, well, Soda._

Johnny got some chips, Pony got a can of soda and a chocolate bar, Steve grabbed some popcorn- as ever the Stevie move to be ironic to the moment...- And finally, Dally got some beer and chips.

Once everyone settled down; with the amount of sounds made from opening packaging, opening cans of soda and beer, and Two-Bit and Dally's loud munching, they were finally ready to begin reading the last part of chapter one.

"Okay, y'all ready?" As always, Two-Bit managed to dramatic-ize things.

"Yes, now get on with it Darry! Some of us want to read this crap and move on with our _lives!_ " Came Dally's (as always rude) reply.

"Alright everyone, I'm reading! Now everyone shut the hell up, would ya?"

Mumbles came from everyone, Darry took it to begin.

" **Soda rubbed my hair. "You're an okay kid, Pony."**

 **I had to grin at him – Soda can make you grin no matter what. I guess it's because he's always grinning so much himself. "You're crazy, Soda, out of your mind."**

 **Darry looked as if he'd knock our heads together. "You're both nuts."**

 **Soda merely cocked one eyebrow, a trick he'd picked up from Two-Bit."**

" _No!_ Just _NO!_ You did not just steal my eyebrow trick! SODA!" Two-Bit grabbed Soda's legs and tried pulling him down on the floor.

"I'm sorry man! I picked it up! Help! Stevie! Save me~!" Soda cried, grabbing Steve's bicep tightly, hoping his best friend would save him.

"Nuh-uh. Don't bring me into this one Soda."

"Come on! Thing One, Thing Two, and Thing from Hell, some of us is here for a reason!" Dally seemed irritated. Then again, when is he not?

Pony sat watching them amused, as did Darry and Johnny. They were an odd group, no doubting _that_.

All of a sudden, when Darry continued, everything grew quiet. Well, save for Two-Bit's low mumbles which were sorted out in a fashion involving Dally and his stack of pillows. One's he'd gather when they all settled. _"Well_ someone _needs to keep idiots like him in line!"_

" **It seems to run in the family." Darry stared at him for a second, then cracked a grin. Sodapop isn't afraid of him like everyone else and enjoys teasing him. I'd just as soon tease a full-grown grizzly; but for some reason, Darry seems to like being teased by Soda.**

The gang smirked.

"Sure kid. Just as soon tease a squirrel with that?" Steve teased. Everyone broke out laughing except for Pony, he rolled his eyes. The 12-year-old is more mature than the young adults and teenagers. That made him snort.

"Oh~ someone's getting feisty!"  
"Shut it Two-Bit!" Two-Bit cursed colorfully about pillows and how they magically appear from Pony's direction.

Darry continued.

" **Our gang had chased the Socs to their car and heaved rocks at them. They came running towards us now – four lean, hard guys. They were all as tough as nails and looked like it."**

"Complement? I think so. Thanks!" Two-Bit nearly screamed as another pillow hit him. "OKAY THAT'S IT, NEXT PILLOW TO HIT ME WILL BE THROWN AWAY!" Everyone snickered and laughed loudly.

"You just keep saying dumb shit; see how many pillows you'll have in the trash can." Dally sneered.

"I swear, Pony's having a crush on everyone!" Steve said it good naturally, but Pony knew what Steve was up to. He gave him the 'Pony Glare'.

"Hey, no hard feelings Pone!" Soda said, standing up for Steve.

" **I had grown up with them, and they accepted me, even though I was younger, because I was Darry and Soda's kid brother and I kept my mouth shut good."**

The boys went silent for a minute and Pony shrunk in on himself.

"What'd ya mean, 'I was Darry and Soda's kid brother and I kept my mouth shut good.'? Ya know that's not the only reason we hang 'round ya, right?" Two-Bit said, breaking his comedic role for a minute to show his true concern. Two-Bit sometimes felt more than others, depending on how close you are with him.

"Yeah, I mean come on guys! Right?" Soda's confidence wavered when he saw that Steve didn't respond, only Johnny, Two-Bit, and Dally.

"Right, Stevie?"

"Um. Yeah."

Soda frowned, so did Darry. Dally looked like he'd rip Steve's head off if he said anything rude. He may not show it, but he cared for Pony. He cared about him kind of like how he cared for Johnny. He was Dallas Winston; and he wanted to keep his rep but at the same time, can't help but become overprotective at times of the youngest Curtis brother.

Awkward silence followed, and then Darry continued.

" **Steve Randle was seventeen, tall and lean, with thick greasy hair that he kept combed in complicated swirls. He was cocky, smart, and Soda's best buddy since grade school. "**

Steve looked up, a small feeling of pride at the kid's description of himself. 'So what? He's still a tag-along kid!' He couldn't help the mixed emotions that caused his face to go into a small scowl.

" **Steve's specialty was cars. He could lift a hubcap quicker and more quietly than anyone in the neighborhood, but he also knew cars upside-down and backward, and he could drive anything on wheels. He and Soda worked at the same gas station – Steve part time and Soda full time – and their gas station got more customers than any other in town. Whether it was because Steve was so good with cars or because Soda attracted girls like honey draws flies, I couldn't tell you. "**

Normally, both boys would've tried to say something like 'Both!' or 'It's me!' and begin arguing. But right now, Soda kept giving questioningly glances at Steve, whilst Steve kept his gaze on the ground. The fact that they chose to sit on the same couch didn't help matters.

" **I liked Steve only because he was Soda's best friend. He didn't like me – he thought I was a tag along and a kid; Soda always took me with them when they went places if they weren't taking girls, and that bugged Steve. It wasn't my fault; Soda always asked me, I didn't ask him. Soda doesn't think I'm a kid."**

"You're right. I don't. I'm sorry you two, if I'd known that you both didn't like each other, I'd never had you two be with me all the time. You both should've said somethin'!"

"Hey, come on Soda. I personally don't think it's that bad between me and Steve, it's just.." He trailed off.

"Just what?" Darry asked, making the 3 boys in question remember they weren't alone.

"Just, we don't exactly follow the same path. He thinks I'm a tag-along and I only hang around him 'cause he's your best friend. It's not a rivalry; just we don't like each other. Plain out, we don't."

"I agree with the kid." Steve for once spoke but sent Pony a chilling look. He gave one right back.

"You two stop it! Now!" Soda rarely raised his voice. When he did, it meant you'd better listen. Everything was silent.

"Um, okay.. Want to continue Darry?" Pony gave a silent thanks to Two-Bit. Everyone did.

" **Two-Bit Matthews was the oldest of the gang and the wisecracker of the bunch."**

"Yes! Whoop whoop!"

Pillow.

" **He was about six feet tall, stocky in build, and very proud of his long rusty-colored sideburns. He had gray eyes and a wide grin, and he couldn't stop making funny remarks to save his life. You couldn't shut up that guy; he always had to get his Two-Bit worth in. Hence his name. Even his teachers forgot his real name was Keith, and we hardly remembered he had one."**

"I have a name?"

"Damn it! I'm out of pillows." Two-Bit figured a nice raspberry would do nicely for Dally. Dally gave him a look and Two-Bit figured sitting would do just as nice.

" **Life was one big joke to Two-Bit. He was famous for shoplifting and his black-handled switchblade (which he couldn't have acquired without his first talent), and he was always smarting off the cops. He really couldn't help it. Everything he said was so irresistibly funny that he just had to let the police in on it to brighten up their dull lives. (That's the way he explained it to me)"**

"Can I smack him yet?" Dally was looking straight at Two-Bit's smirking face.

"No Dally, we'll get him soon enough." Came Steve's reply. Though Soda had yet to talk to Steve, Steve ignored it painfully.

" **He liked fights, blondes, and for some unfathomable reason, school. He was still a junior at eighteen and a half and he never learned anything. He just went for kicks. I liked him real well because he kept us laughing at ourselves as well as at other things."**

"Careful Pony, his head's big 'nough!" Dally teased, a pillow from Two-Bit's direction came and he caught it, sending it back.

"Damn you, Winston!"


End file.
